1. Field:
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a brake device for a motorcycle. The brake device enables, for example, a rear wheel braking unit and a front wheel braking unit to operate in combination based on operation of the rear wheel braking operation unit so as to enable drive control.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A combined brake system (CBS) in a motorcycle brake device is a system where hydraulic pressure actuates a braking unit when the brake operation unit (brake lever or brake pedal) of a front wheel or a rear wheel is operated. A prescribed amount of hydraulic pressure also actuates the braking unit for the wheel on the side that is not operated.
For example, devices that control braking force distribution across a front wheel braking unit and a rear wheel braking unit are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. Hei. 11-5580, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2005-239134, and Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2006-176086.
as motorcycle braking devices to which combined brake systems are applied.
However, with brake devices to which a combined brake system is applied such as, for example, when a brake lever that is a front wheel braking operation unit is operated in addition to a brake pedal that is a rear wheel braking operation unit so that the rear wheel and front wheel braking units are combined so as to generate a prescribed braking force, hydraulic pressure due to the additional operation is added to the front wheel braking unit that is already generating braking force.
This means that a braking force that is larger than is assumed by the driver, based on the travelling and other conditions, is generated. As a result, there is the possibility of front wheel side brake control (braking behavior) causing discomfort. In particular, there is the possibility of substantial discomfort being experienced by a driver driving a motorcycle that is not mounted with a CBS.